


I told you

by Servena



Category: The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Christmas, Christmas Preparations, Christmas Tree, First Christmas, Gen, snarkiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “It doesn’t fit, I told you it doesn’t fit!”





	I told you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventskalender 2017.

“Stupidest idea ever”, Lex mumbled as they tried to maneuver the Christmas tree through the stair well.

“Can you lift a little higher back there?” Amber called over.

“I’m already lifting as high as I can! It doesn’t fit, I told you it doesn’t fit!”

“It’ll fit! Let’s try turning it a bit, I think it’s slimmer on this side.”

Lex groaned in frustration as he complied. “Should have chosen a smaller tree.”

“But this one was perfect!”

“Great, so we’ll just leave it in the stair well then?”

“I can see Lex is getting into the Christmas spirit”, Bray said to Amber, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

“Yeah, totally”, she said. “You gonna help us or are you just gonna stand there and make snarky comments?”

“I don’t think you have any more need for snarky comments.” He grabbed a hold the trunk of the tree as well. “Did you try turning it the other way?”

“Only twice!” Lex angry voice came from behind the green.

Amber sighed. “Yes, we did. But I mean, this was a mall, and don’t all malls have Christmas trees in December? They must have gotten one in here somehow.”

“Yeah, probably with a crane and at least ten more men”, Lex said.

“We could always cut it shorter”, Bray mused.

“But it’s perfect this way!”

“Yeah, perfect and stuck in a stair well!”

“We could try to get in the other way”, Bray suggested.

“The roof? I hate to tell you, but _we_ don’t have a crane.”

“No, the manhole on the back.”

“Mhm”, Amber said thoughtfully.

Lex let the top of the tree fall to the ground. “I hate all of you.”

 

In the end, the tree made it through, although neither of them would have been able to tell how exactly. Once the tree had been decorated with the few christmas ornaments they had managed to dig up (though some of them looked suspiciously un-christmas-y to Amber), as well as a long string of fairy lights Bray had found under the roof, Amber turned to Lex who had been sulking in a corner refusing to lift even one finger and said: “See? I told you it is perfect.”

Lex huffed. “Next year”, he looked at her firmly, “we’re getting a smaller tree or you gotta find another idiot to drag it in here.”

She pulled a face. “Fine.” She lifted the bottle in her hand. “Spiced wine? It expired last May, but it’s got alcohol in in it, so…”

He held out his mug. “Hell, yes.”


End file.
